


Posessive (Andy Biersack Imagine)

by ErinSydneyBVB



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: BVB, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Christian Coma - Freeform, F/M, Jake Pitts - Freeform, Jinxx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinSydneyBVB/pseuds/ErinSydneyBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>Can you do a long smutty one about Andy? He gets jealous because Ashley and you have been hanging out way too much and he suspects something. Angry sex? Btw Andy is very dominating. Sorry if its too specific)x But thank you!(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posessive (Andy Biersack Imagine)

 

 

Andy was pacing the living room, waiting for her to get home. She was at Ashley’s house for the fourth night this week, doing god-knows-what. They had fought about this time and time again and he was ready to break up with her this time. She never listened to him at all. She knew it bothered him. Its not that he didn’t trust either of them he just knew she was over there fooling around with Ash. He knew it. When he heard her car in the driveway, he stopped short in the center of the room. 

“Babe!” she called out, walking in the door. “I’m home!”

“Finally,” Andy said bitterly. She walked over to the living room and kissed him. “You smell like alcohol. What were you doing over there?”

She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, tossing her purse down on the island. Andy followed her. “I can’t even drink with my friends anymore without getting interrogated?”

“Who’s interrogating you?” 

“You are,” she planted her hands on her hips. 

“I know you were at Ashley’s,” he said.

“Ok? That’s not a secret.” Her lips thinned. “I’ve told you a thousand times, nothing has ever happened when I’m over there. He’s my best friend.”

“Bullshit!”

“He fucking introduced us, Andy,” her voice raised a bit in both volume and pitch. “Why don’t you trust me?!” 

“Why should I trust you?” The singer yelled. “You always come home smelling like alcohol and evading every question I ask! I don’t even know what you do over there!”

“We sit around and drink and watch fucking movies!” She shouted back. “Is that really so hard to believe?!” 

“Yes!!” He backed her into the wall somewhat subconsciously. His voice raised just a little bit with every breath he took. “If I was spending all of my time at one of your friend’s houses, getting drunk and never getting home before midnight,” by now, he was flat out screaming. “What would you think?!”

“That’s different!”

“How?! How is that fucking different?!”

“I don’t know it just is!”

“Well you’re mine!” The fabric of her tank top was balled up in his hand. His teeth were clenched, eyes dark and angry. “Mine.”

Kissing her hard, he pushed her against the wall and forced his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like vodka and he loved it. She whimpered against hid lips and he smirked. When he lifted her off her feet, she threw her legs around his hips. After discarding her tank top- and then the lacey, red bra underneath- the man carried her to the counter between the stove and the fridge and set her down there. Kneeling on the tile, he yanked her shorts down her legs and tossed them aside, reaching for her lime green thong and doing the same with that. He parted her knees carefully and held them open while he ran his tongue up her wet slit. She moaned instantly. Her fingers curled around the edge of the counter, knuckles going white. When he repeated the action, she swallowed and he plunged his tongue inside her.

“I want you to tell me when you’re coming,” he growled. The vibrations of his voice from his lips being so close to her while he spoke sent shivers through her whole body.

“Ok…” she breathed as he went down again.

He slipped his tongue up to her pulsing nub, pressing quick circles around it. After several reassuring moans, he slid a finger into her and then another, pumping them slowly at first and then faster. When he added a third, her breath hitched. He curled his fingers slightly, dragging his nails along her walls.

“Oh god,” she choked. “I’m… I’m gonna…”

He removed his fingers and gave her clit one last rub with his thumb before kissing her again. She wasn’t allowed to cum just yet. He pulled her off the counter and barked for her to get on her knees. She obeyed and fumbled with his belt buckle. He watched her struggle and raised an eyebrow. Finally, she managed to undo his button and zipper. With her breath carefully held in her lungs, she inched his jeans down to his ankles. His erection was even more obvious through the tight black boxers. With a tiny gasp, she freed the man’s arousal and wrapped her comparatively tiny hand around the base of it. She worked it with her fingers, running her thumb over his slit repeatedly. She took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it gently. He shook his head. This wouldn’t do. With a hand on the back of her head, he pushed her down further slowly, thrusting forward simultaneously. He let out a loud moan as he hit the back of her throat and her tongue traced the veins on the underside of his cock. With a hesitant stare upward at him, she pushed it further. Breathing slowly past her gag reflex, she hollowed her cheeks and forced the entire length into her mouth and down into her throat.

“Oh fuck,” Andy gasped. When she began to bob her head, sucking harder and harder with each movement, he worried he would cum too early. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he let himself get just a little bit closer before pulling out of her mouth and sighing heavily. He barely let her catch her breath before pulling her to her feet and kissing her again, both of them tasting themselves on the other’s lips.

“God, I love you,” she whined.

“Shut up,” he lifted her again and hoisted her to the counter. She let out a pained whimper as he pulled her leg up and propped her ankle on his shoulder. He leaned over to whisper in her ear- nearly stretching her hip to it’s limit. “Beg,” he commanded.

“P-please,” she said. “Please fuck me.” With a smirk, he leaned back, releasing some of the tension in her muscles, and stood, hovering at her entrance. “Andy, _Please_!!”

With a laugh, he plunged into her. Her walls were so tight and warm. Darling Ashley would hear all about this tomorrow. He began to swing his hips back and forth, her mouth expelling moans with every push and pull. He started to pick up speed and her hands gravitated toward his skin. Her nails dug deep scratches into his hips before he pinned her wrists above her head, against the cupboard.

“Not… fair…” she accused between gulps of air.

“Too bad,” he said. “Love is never fair, honey.”

He held both of her wrists with one hand, using the other to hold himself up against the counter. He manipulated his angle the tiniest bit and she screamed his name.  **Bingo**. With more power and energy, he made sure to hit that spot with every stroke. Grunts of effort and exultation escaped his clenched teeth. 

“Who do you belong to?” He growled.

“Andy!!” she screamed. “Only Andy!!”

“That’s right, you’re all mine…”

“Andy I’m gonna-”

“No you’re fucking not,” he pushed sweaty hair out of his face. “You’re not cumming until I tell you to.”

“Andy I can’t-” he could already feel her walls tightening the slightest bit and that was nearly enough to push him over the edge. She was holding back, but not for long. After a few more thrusts, he couldn’t go any longer either. 

“Go,” he spat through his teeth and they came together, the clenching and unclenching of her muscles pulling him further into her as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her sweat-gleaming body. 

“God fucking dammit,” she gasped. 

He pulled a strand of damp hair from her face and tucked it back behind her ear, kissing her just off her mouth. 

“You’re all mine,” he said again, lazy and tired, before pulling out of her and helping her down from where she sat. She leaned back against the counter, unable to hold herself up. 

"All yours," she breathed. 

“I think,” he said, lifting her up, bridal style. “We could both use a shower…”


End file.
